


I will protect you

by nickie5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickie5/pseuds/nickie5
Summary: "All Maggie wants to do is to protect Alex but she has to remind herself that this part of her life is over but if she ever gets the chance to get Alex back she would take it instantly and there is nothing she would not do to keep Alex save."Kara goes missing and the only clue Alex has is a NCPD badge she found in her sisters destroyed apartment. So she contacts the only one in the precint she can trust.Maggie promises to help Alex and bring Kara back but can she keep this promise? And what does this kidnapping have to do with Maggies past?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. I try to update as much as possible and the chapters will be much longer than the first one. This is just the introduction. The action will come.
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes I made. English is not my first language.
> 
> Have fun reading. :)

For the past few months Maggies life had been dull. She wakes up exactly at five o'clock, makes herself ready and heads straight to work.

Ever since Alex called off their engagement she was devastated. Maggie used to believe that they would last forever. Alex Danvers is the love of her life although they had a very difficult start. Their whole life together had been an adventure given the fact that Alex is an agent of the DEO and her little sister is nobody else than Supergirl herself. That meant they had to fight off aliens or Cadmus every week and sometimes their relationship came off badly but she misses every minute of it. 

She gained new friends and a family who would never judge or discriminate her like her own did but Alex and her got into an argument that neither of them could win. It would have been selfish to ask Alex to give up her dream. So they broke up and Maggie moved out of their apartment.

Today, a few months later, she lives alone in her old flat trying to get her life back before she met Alex but it is hard to forget the happiest time in your life. Maggie tried for weeks after the breakup and went on lots of dates but they were not the same anymore because no one could ever replace Alex and she wonderes if she thinks the same. Their breakup went by too fast and no one expected it. 

Actually Maggie is not a whiner. In fact she is a very strong and independent women but everytime she sees Supergirl on the news her heart breaks a little because she is reminded of her ex. About everything Alex has to sacrifice while growing up. All the secrets and lies she had to tell her friends and all Maggie wants to do is to protect Alex but she had to remind herself that this part of her life is over but it she ever gets the chance to get Alex back she would take it instantly and there is nothing she would not do to keep Alex Dave. Maggie loves her with every fiber in her being and she just knows that Alex feels the same way. What she did not know is that her chance might come sooner than she expected.


	2. 2. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter sets in 3x09. We get to see how Maggie spend her christmas and a person from her past is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the first real chapter. The whole story begins now. The first few chapters will be Maggies point of view but don't worry the other characters will follow soon. But I need to explain Maggie so you can understand her actions in later chapters. Anyway I hope you like it.
> 
> And of course I don't want to forget to say thank you for reading the story.

It was Christmas Eve and Maggie was sitting in her office in the precinct. Her partner and old friend told her to go home and celebrate a little while ago. He even invited her to his party.

"No one should be alone on christmas" he told her with a warm smile.  
"No thanks, Artie but..."  
"You're too busy nursing old wounds" Artie said wisely. "It's been months, Mags and you haven't been the same. You're just so serious all the time and I still don't understand why you moved out of our apartment. I am worried."  
"You don't have to worry. I am fine. I mean you know me. I can take care of myself" Maggie tried to comfort her friend.  
" Yes, I know you can"  
Maggie smiled at him and sighed. " It's just that..." she stopped. Tears glistening in her eyes. Artie knew better than to hassle her. He simply waited. Maggie took a deep breath.  
"This was supposed to our first christmas together and I can't stand the idea to go into an empty apartment where no one is waiting for me. For the first time in my entire life I was looking forward to celebrate the holidays with my own family... I am sorry I don't mean to complain. This is just not me. It is just..."  
"Maggie! Maggie! I completly understand. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I was just worried" Artie interupted her and squeezed her hand soothingly. She smiled at him and tried to distract him by saying:" Anyway I wanted to go through some cases and make sure we didn't miss anything. You know I always forget to get that arrest warrant signed. "  
"Good then I will stay too. I forgot to write that report from today" Artie said.  
"What about Caroline?"  
"She will understand. She knew what she got into when she married a cop and maybe you will change your mind and come with me when we're ready and at least eat with us" he said and winked at her.  
Maggie started to smile. Of course he understands her. Both of them knew there was no report he had to write but he took out his phone and texted his wife anyway.

Artie and her know each other for ten years now. Therefore they know each other very well. All these nights studying (and now working together as partners) had forged a deep friendship. They tell each other everything. He recounted everything about his abusive childhood and Artie knows about how her family outcasted her and everything she had to endure for being a lesbian.  
He also knows that christmas always is a very sensitive subject with her because she hadn't had a family to celebrate with since she was sixteen. He admired her. Maggie is a very strong person and braver than he ever will be but after her breake up she seemed sad. Artie loves her like a sister and he made it his task to look out for her wich also means staying on Christmas Eve in the office.

They sat for over an hour in silence when they heard it. It was an explosion not far from the office. Shortly after the bang they could hear screams. People panicing. Without looking at each other they reached for their guns and went outside looking for the cause.  
"What was that? A cannon?" Artie screamed.  
"That wasn't a cannon!" Maggie answered fearing the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie could only imagine what they were about to see. The first time she heard something similar to an explosion like this she and Alex were standing in the DEO and found Supergirl fighting her cousin. Each hit of the two Supers sounded like an explosion and this is what Maggie was hearing exactly in that very moment. Two powerful beings exchanging hits. 

"Well, what else could it be?" Artige asked interrupting Maggies thoughts.   
"Let us just hope I'm wrong. Come on we need to get the people off the street and to safety. I have a really bad feeling about this" Maggie said and started to run towards the commotion. Artie followed right behind her. They had no idea what they were about to see. What the whole city was about to see.

The first thing Maggie and her friend noticed was a huge crater in the middle of the street.  
"What happened here?" Artie muttered because there was no obvious cause that could have caused the explosion.

Maggie saw the reason first. Supergirl was fighting a woman, dressed completly in black, not far away from them but she didn't looked good. In fact she looked nothing like the Girl of Steel. 

Supergirl was bleeding from her lip and she had a huge gash on her forehead. A bruise was already forming under her eye. Seeing the young hero like this was a shock for Maggie because Kara always seemed unbreakable. Like nothing in the world could hurt her. It was always a bit annoying for Maggie that Kara thinks Supergirl should be above the law. The younger woman jumps headlong into danger and never even consider to think about the consequences. She is a symbol of hope for the city and many people look up to her but now she looked like the helpless young woman that Alex sees in her younger sister. It was frightening to watch Kara get beaten and there was nothing Maggie could do to help Kara.

The fight went on and on when suddenly both of the fighters vanished in the sky. The whole street went silent und everyone looked up searching for a sign of their hero.  
After several minutes Maggie heard a scream.   
"There she is!"   
She searched the houses but it was hard to see anything in the dark. 

When she finally saw Kara, Maggie got sick. She looked up just in time to see Kara got thrown over the edge of the skyscraper. Maggie stared in horror at the falling woman. Thinking, hoping that Kara will catch herself before she hits the ground just like alway but she hit the ground hard. The sound of impact was deafening and there was dust everywhere. 

The mysterious woman stood on the house and looked at her broken victim and after the dust cleared away the whole city could see her too. Supergirl was bleeding from several gashes all over her body. She had a bruise right under her eye and her arm appeared to be broken.

No one said a word. After what felt like an eternity Maggie could hear police sirens and several agents dressed in black appeared out of nowhere and gathered around Supergirl. They tried to shield her from several cameramen who also started to arrive at the scene. The DEO had arrived. 

After the agents confirmed that Kara was alive many of them started to leave and chase after the mysterious woman and through that gap Maggie was able to see her.

Alex was kneeling in front of the crater and looked down at her beaten sister. She just sat there without moving. Sheer horror was visible on her face and in that moment Maggie stopped to think. She forgot every argument they ever had. The reason why they called off their engagement was gone. All she wanted in that very moment was to get to the other side of the street and wrap her arms around Alex to comfort her. She wanted more than anything to tell her that everything would be okay.

So Maggie started to move towards the crater where the agents started to get Kara on a stretcher but she didn't come very far because someone grasped her shoulder.  
"What are you doing? You can't just go over there. Look at those guys in black" Artie wispered in her ear.   
"She needs me" was all Maggie could say staring at Alex who started to treat her little sister. Artie started to laugh.   
"Why? I'm pretty sure there is nothing you can do for the alien" he scoffed.  
Looking at Kara he added: "I mean it deserves her right. It was only a matter of time that someone showed her the truth. She is not invincible. That should have happened a long time ago. She doesn't belong on this planet. Come on I'm taking you home." 

Maggie said nothing and kept staring at Alex. This could be her chance. Being there for her and they might repair their broken relationship.

"Don't, Mags. There is a reason it didn't work out between you two. She broke your heart" Artie said standing right behind her. He noticed her staring and recognized the woman instantly.   
"She is not worth your time. Come on". Artie started to drag Maggie through the crowd.  
"No. Wait! This is different she needs me" Maggie answered tearing away from him. She started to head towards Alex when suddenly she felt a piercing pain in the back of her neck. She went unconcious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has to show her loyalty loyalty and a betrayal happens.

Maggie woke with a start and sat up straight on the couch she was lying. Frantically she took in her surroundings. Everything was a little fuzzy. Her head was pounding like someone hit her with a hard object and her knees hurt. Basically her whole body.  
She got up a little groggy. It took her a while to realize that she was in her own appartment. What the hell happened she asked herself. How did I came back?

Suddenly she heard someone move a few inches behind her and spinned around just to see Artie with two cups of tea in his hands.   
"Geez! You almost gave me a heart attack" she shouted at him.   
"What did you expect? A giant alien in the middle of your living room?" he answered laughing and put down the tea.  
"Enough with aliens. Just tell me what the hell happened. Why are you here? I thought you went home to celebrate. Oh my head is killing me" Maggie said annoyed with the pain in her head.  
"Wow you must have hit your head pretty hard when you can't even remember what happened. Yes I was about to go home when we heard a huge crash outside. We went to look what happened but it was just Supergirl fighting her weekly villain. Both of them vanished in the sky" Artie explained.  
"But that doesn't explain why my head feels like it was hit by a truck"  
"Right. Supergirls appearance caused a huge commotion in the street. All of her fans came out to see their hero fighting but their fight was vicious. I have never seen anything like it. And they got nearer with every second to where we were allmstanding. Supergirl defeated her opponent by throwing her violently from a rooftop. She landed right on the street leaving a huge crater. That is when people started to panic. Though I don't really understood why but one of them knocked you right out. I got you off the street to safety and I stayed with you to make sure that you're okay" Artie concluded his report. 

Maggie remained silent for a few seconds. She couldn't remember any of it. Hiss whole story sounded wrong. Nothing of it made any sense. She knew the young superhero and vicious was not a word Maggie would use to describe Kara. She was always bent on keeping everyone safe even while fighting. And why was she knocked out so easily? Maggie was always known for her quick reflexes. She also asked herself why Artie dragged her unconcious body twenty minutes to her appartment instead of calling an ambulance.   
Thinking about all that only increased her headache. Her hand went to her head and she groaned.   
"Hey everything is alright. Here I got some painkillers for you. I think all you need is a goodnight sleep" Artie said urging her to take some pills. Suddenly she felt very weak. Maggie had no strenght left in her so she took them. After a few minutes her vision became blurry and her whole body went numb. If she hadn't been already lying on her couch she would have collapsed. Her head sank onto the cushions.

She was barely conscious now but she still realized that someone entered her appartment.  
"I leave you two then" Artie said and left.Maggie was completly helpless. She couldn't move and there was a stranger in her appartment coming nearer with every passing second.  
It was too late that she realized Artie must have drugged her. That relevation hit her hard. He was like family. The only person who stood by her side those last few months. There was no one left after her parents kicked her out and Alex broke up with her. She felt empty.

But she had not much time to linger on his betrayal because the stranger finally reached her. Maggie could see that he was a man. He was dressed completly in black with a hood covering his face. Panic started to grow inside her. She could only imagine what he wanted from her. Maggie tried to scream, to do anything to get away from that man but she couldn't. There was no strenght left inside her and her concentration was slipping away. She was trapped in her own body and all Maggie could do was to wait for him to make his move but he just stood in front of her. Observing her.

It felt like an eternity when he suddenly kneeled in front of her. His face was inches away from her own. That is when an oddly familiar smell hit her. Maggie couldn't quite remember where she smelled that before but it reminded her of home, of family and the panic inside her subsided almost instantly because she just knew the man in front of her was not here to hurt her.

"Maggie" he wispered barely audible.   
"Maggie you don't need to be afraid. I have one question. Just this one and we can go on" His voice was like a distant memory. She heard it before somewhere but here head was so fuzzy and she couldn't form one single clear thought but nodded anyway. Showing him to go on.   
"I need you to be honest with me. You know the answer" his whisper went on. "Who is Supergirl? What is her real name Maggie. Just tell me and we can go on. I will help you to feel better. I promise ".

And Maggie wanted to feel better. To make the pain in her body and head to go away. To get a clear head again. I know the answer she thought to herself but before Maggie could say Karas name out loud she stopped herself. This was not her secret to tell. The secret identity was there for a reason. To keep Kara and her family safe and even though she wasn't always fond of Supergirls methods she loved Kara. Alex may have broken up with her but that was no reason to bear grudges and endanger her and her little sister. Both women still felt like family.

"Maggie. Supergirl what is her name? " the man urges her when Maggie remained silent.  
"I don't know" Maggie finally managed to say. "I don't know. She was always in costume when I met her."  
The man in front of her sighed and got something out of his pocket.  
"There is no reason to protect her Maggie. You will tell me soon enough" he whispered stroking Maggies hair gently. Maggie tensed because of his unexpected touch. He raised his hand and Maggie saw a syringe in his hand. Her panic started to come back again.  
"I am so sorry Mags. You should have told me" the man said sadly and plunged the syringe in her neck.

Maggie started to scream in agony when the liquid streamed through her body. She screamed but no one came to her aid. She was all alone in her appartment. She never saw the man leaving. A man that seemed so familiar yet so distant.   
Her whole body burned and there was nothing she could do about it. She was alone.  
Maggie couldn't say how long she lay awake in agony but finally she lost consciousness. Her last thought was of her ex fiancee and the Girl of Steel hoping her suffering kept them safe.

On the other side of the town Alex Danvers was treating her little sister whole just got beaten into a coma. She was begging Kara to keep fighting. To come back to her. Karas condition was bad. Her vitals were crashing and Alex had to intubate. She always dreaded this day and there was nothing she could really do to safe Kara given her being an alien and she was suppose to be invincible.   
The last few months were bad for both Kara and Alex but things finally were starting to get better but with Mon el's return and Alex's break up everything got stirred up again. 

Later that night Alex was at a loss. Althought Kara was stable now she didn't woke up and her wounds weren't healing. She was sitting next to Karas sunbed holding her bruised hand in her own when Mon el approached her with a possible treatment to heal Kara.

"This procedure can heal her? Are you sure?" Alex asked him with a desperate voice.  
"Brainy is 95.45 percent sure it will bring her back from the coma and it helps a lot of people who were in much worse conditions in the future. Alex I wouldn't be asking you if I knew it would hurt her. You know I care about her. Let us -the Legion- try to save her" Mon el answered likewise a little desperate. Alex thought about his words. She knew he did loved her sister once. He might still do and there was nothing Alex wouldn't do to safe Kara.  
"Okay. What do you want to do."

The whole town was silent that night. Hoping for their hero to get well soon. To protect them again. Everyone in the DEO was working. Either trying to safe Supergirl or trying to find Reign. Even Catco was busy that night. James and Lena we're working the whole night to lift the spirit of their citizens. To avoid a panic with Supergirl knocked out. That is why Lena never noticed the silent alarm in one of her labs. She never saw five men enter L-Corp and never saw them leaving but soon she will realize that something was stolen.


End file.
